Querida amiga
by Yoms
Summary: El amor no daña a conciencia, así que por que llorar, si no es realmente amor, lo que esta destinado hacerte feliz.


Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a su creador original S. Meyer.

Yo solo escribo con afán de recrear mi tiempo, y no gano nada a cambio.

Como reponerse, como reponerse a algo que no puede superarse, que le pones empeño y buscas razones por las cuales salir adelante.

Aunque el razonamiento y el sentido común te digan que tienes que olvidarlo, no vale la pena, simplemente te mereces algo mejor, aun cuando lo sabes, el te mintió, te uso, y te dejo ya que no le proporcionabas ningún beneficio.

Ya que pensó que era mucha diversión, que no quería comprometerse mas de lo debido.

Pero aquí estas llorando…, desgarrándote por dentro tratando de entender que hiciste mal, que pudiste ver hecho en tu vida anterior, para obtener tal karma, cuando en el fondo la voz de la inteligencia te dice, "tu no eres la del problema, que el es el enfermo que se deleita con el sufrimiento, el sufrimiento que ocasiona". Que te ocasiono lenta y letalmente directamente en el alma donde sabes que nunca podrás ser curada, donde sanaras tal ves pero nunca podrás borrar la cicatriz, la cual te dejo, con sus infames besos, con sus venenosas caricias, y aún así tonta amiga muy tonta e ingenua amiga.

En ti muy dentro de ti, hay una voz en la que te dice "el te amo", el alguna ves realmente lo hizo, cuando te lo demostró con sus brillantes ojos, viéndote tan tiernamente. Cuando lo abrazabas y su corazón latía tan fuertemente, que jamás pensaste que un día dejaría de latir así por ti, que jamás dejaría de ser tuyo, pero adivina que amiga mía, muy querida y resignada amiga, el nunca fue tuyo, el nunca te perteneció, por que las almas que se pertenecen, las que están finamente tejidas, para formar una sola pieza.

Aquellas almas, el amor eterno, aun con su karma no lastiman así, lastimarán de alguna manera, por pequeños caprichosos, o insultos, pensados en voz alta, por que realmente nuca quisieras dañar a la persona, a esa persona que es la razón de tu existencia, de la existencia llena de paz, la persona responsable del funcionamiento de tus neuronas.

Por que sin esa persona, solo eres una cáscara, por que aún cuando tengas todos tus órganos, aunque goces de los sentidos del tacto, para que serviría si nunca tocaría su piel, si nunca sentirías la sensación de sus dedos en tu piel, como van erizando los vellos, por donde va haciendo su recorrido, los calosfríos ocasionados.

Para que quisieras la vista si nunca podría hacer tu corazón latir desenfrenadamente, cuando tus ojos se encontraran con esa razón de sentir, esa razón que anda por allí caminando, sonriendo y derritiéndote, cuando se acerca.

Para que repito, querer el sentido de la vista, cuando no podrías apreciar el paisaje suave, que te da su persona, todo lo que ves, aunque sea producto del amor, disfrutar de la perfección que te brinda esa vista. No tendría caso.

Para que querrías el olfato, si nunca, nunca pudieras sentir el aroma de su piel, junto a ti sentirla tan real, tan exquisita que podrías sentirla en la punta de la lengua dulce, amargo, acido. Todos los sabores que solo encontrarás en esa persona.

Para que podrías usar tu sentido del oído, si jamás te deleitaría con la nota más dulce y suave, que te da su voz cuando dice "te amo", como un suspiro, el suspiro eterno que tendrá esa persona por ti.

El sonido burbujeante, tan sonoro y sublime de su risa, para ti el sonido que puede despertarte, hacer que reacciones, cuando menos lo esperas.

Pero te puedo asegurar, que esta persona de la que estamos hablando, no puede ser la misma por la que ahora amiga, estas llorando, desgarrándote, haciéndote sangrar.

-¿Qué haces máma?- pregunta la niña asomándose al pequeño cuaderno que su madre sostiene en sus manos.

-Nada, cariño, se supone que deberías estar durmiendo- Bella sonríe, ante el puchero, de Renessme.

-Estoy esperando que llegue papi-

-llegara tarde, cariño, tiene trabajo por terminar- le dice Bella a su hija, sabiendo que no le quedara mas remedio que dejar que Renessme esperarlo.

-Pero si ya estoy aquí, por que tanto alboroto- Retumba la voz de Edward en la sal, queriendo asustar a sus acompañantes.

-¡Papi!- Grita la niña, mientras corre a los brazos de Edward,

-Es muy tarde para que estés despierta Nessie, hazle caso a tu mama, y vete a la cama-

-Ya lo iba hacer, sólo te esperaba- sonríe.

-Descansa, preciosa, buenas noches- Edward dice regalándole un beso en cada mejilla de su hija.

-Buenas noches- bosteza Renessme al despedirse de ambos.

-Buenas noches Nessie- repite Bella.

Edward abraza a Bella por detrás, enrollándola con su brazo por la cintura y acercándose a su cuello, dejando un beso.

-¿Que leías, que te tenia tan entretenida?- pregunta Edward, con un suspiro.

-Solo mi diario, ya sabes…-

-Claro que lo sé, lo encontré junto a tí el día que te conocí, entonces supe que me buscabas- ríe dulce y adoradamente junto su mejilla.

-Lo se, uno se complica la vida, sin razón antes de encontrar lo que realmente busca-

-Yo también te amo- sonríe, y besa sus labios, con devoción. Terminando el tema.

_Yomara._


End file.
